1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel process for the preparation of a carboxamide derivative which is useful as a pesticide compound, starting with a nitrobenzene derivative.
2. Description of Related Art
Patent application EP-A-0824099 discloses a process for the preparation of a carboxamide derivative starting from a nitrobenzene derivative. The process disclosed in this patent application presents the drawback in that the aromatic amine is prepared by reacting a nitro derivative with a Grignard reagent. This reaction yields to numerous by-products which decreases severely the reaction yield. This process can not be used at an industrial scale.
Furthermore, Journal of Organometallic Chemistry 2001, 624, pages 167-171 teaches that quenching the reaction with ammonia allows to increase the selectivity and thus, the reaction yield, but that such a process is not efficient when secondary magnesium halides are involved.